The present invention relates to UV curable, liquid, oligomeric compositions comprising a reaction product of a Michael addition oligomer and an isocyanate capped polybutadiene. Examples of Michael addition oligomers include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,945,489 and 6,025,410 the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Much effort has been expended to develop sustained release systems for fragrances. German published application DE 2608533 discloses a hard polymer matrix employing a variety of monomer blends. A fragrance can be added to the mixture prior to polymerization and the complete mixture polymerized via UV photo-polymerization to form fragrance releasing articles. Japanese published application 53-146744 discloses a method of producing a fragrant article characterized in that a photosensitive resin is mixed with a perfume and the resulting photosensitive composition is cured by irradiation. Japanese published application 59-33376 discloses a fragrant adhesive sheet wherein an adhesive is coated on a base sheet and irradiated with an electron beam to introduce a cross-linked structure. Japanese published application 4-331141 discloses a multi-layer film having a slow release function consisting of a storage layer containing an active substance and a discharge control layer for controlling the discharge speed of the active substance. Japanese published application 63-81112 discloses a photosetting aromatic gel comprised of a photosetting resin containing a urethane acrylate, N-vinylpyrrolidone and a photosensitizer, and a perfume. The application further discloses that the polyol used in the urethane acrylate can include a hydrogenated 1,4-polybutadiene having hydroxyls at the end of the molecule. U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,129 discloses fragrance controlled release devices constucted from silicone elastomers and/or silicone pressure sensitive adhesives. None of the cited references disclose the UV curable, liquid oligomeric composition of the present invention. The composition of the present invention can be used to form a system that when cured via irradiation, in the presence of a fragrance and optional carrier solvent, releases the fragrance in a controlled, sustained fashion.